This invention is concerned with artificial legs of the kind comprising a shin portion and a knee portion both shaped from wood or similar material and particularly to the improvement of the knee joint whereby the shin and knee portions are articulated together.
It is desirable for the knee joint of such legs to provide a stable weight support over a relatively small angle of flexure, say 15 degrees from the extended position and thereafter be capable of easy flexure through more than a right angle to facilitate sitting down and rising from the sitting position.